


Summoning

by fichuntie



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: Ryo is going to summon Amon to reveal and destroy the demons that threaten humanity.





	Summoning

Ryo steeled himself. This was necessary to protect humanity, to defeat the demons that were increasingly appearing and attacking vulnerable people. If the government wasn’t going to step forward, it fell to him to inform people of the danger.  
  
Ryo finished the last bits of the summoning circle and the demon’s name seal. With the power of Amon at his back, Ryo would be able to kill demons and gather evidence. He checked over the red lines of the circle as he laid down candles at the four compass points. Satisfied, he settled into his own circle, careful not to knock over the golden offering bowls. As disgusting as the scent of blood was, the smouldering herbs did mask it a little. He began chanting the titles of the intended marquis of hell, clear and slow with the pronunciation. He hadn’t expected his latin to be as useful as spanish after completing field school, but he also hadn’t expected to be summoning a demon. He went through the lines of leather bound text, just clear enough in the low light.  
  
“Amon!” he finished. There was a deep thrumming that seemed to come from every side even as the room seemed to shrink. Smoke filled up the summoning circle, unable to flow out of it. Ryo peered, worried, until he saw the flash of giant bat wings push against the boundaries of the circle and a horrible glow of yellow and red. He startled back, barely stopping before falling out of the protection of his own circle.  
  
Just as suddenly the smoke cleared. The growling hum stopped. The glare of yellow eyes was gone. Ryo could finally see what he’d summoned: the true form of Amon, a terror of the inner circles of hell.  
  
This is not who was supposed to show up. Ryo checked the manuscript: wolf, snake, hawk. These were the descriptions of Amon. Ryo looked back up.  
  
What was not described was an attractive young man, sun kissed with sharp canines in his sheepish grin. But that was what was in the summoning circle.  
  
“Who the fuck are you?” Ryo hissed.  
  
“I’m Akira,” the man answered, smiling brightly.  
  
“I don’t give a fuck. Where’s Amon?”


End file.
